villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Last Shark
The Last Shark is the main antagonist of the 1981 Italian horror film Great White, directed by Italian director Enzo G. Castellari and inspired Jaws, the famous film by Steven Spielberg. It is a huge and ferocious specimen of great white shark of some 30 feet in length, which appears infesting the coasts of Port Harbor (Florida) devouring anyone who is coming in the waters around the town. History The Last Shark appears for the first time killing a guy named Mike, while training for a race surf, and then devouring a fisherman, then jumps into the sea the daughter of Peter Benton, a writer of books on sharks, but saves her just in time. The man, together with a friend, the shark hunter Ron Hamer, tries in vain to convince the mayor William Wells to close the beaches and abandon the race, but Wells refuses, and takes precautions to avoid problems during the race, by installing anti-shark nets and hiring of hunters armed to kill the animal. Unfortunately, these measures will prove useless, because the shark nets break and reap numerous victims among the participants of the race. Peter and Ron then organize to kill him with dynamite, but they risk being eaten without being able to do anything to the monster. Meanwhile, the son of Wells, the daughter of Peter and some of their friends try to kill the shark, but even they will not succeed, and the daughter of Peter is attacked by the monster who eats a leg. Now Wells, feeling responsible for all this, comes out to hunt the shark helicopter, trying to lure bait with meat, but also his attempt fails, and is eaten along with the pilot of his helicopter.In another attempt to kill the beast, Ron Diving with a charge of dynamite, but drowned after the shark grabs a steel cable caught his diving suit, and drags him away under the eyes of Peter powerless. Meanwhile two journalists named Bob and Jimmy are organized to kill the shark calling a famous hunter named Briley and attracting the shark with another bait attached to the dock of a pier. But the shark rips a piece of the pier on which are found Jimmy, Briley, the son of Wells, Peter's wife and their other friends, and drags him into the open sea, where then attacks him. Jimmy and Briley are brutally killed and eaten by the shark, while the wife of Peter and the boys are saved in time from Peter, who arrived on the spot with his boat. But when Peter falls on the raft, the shark pulls away from the boat, and attack the man. When Peter seems to come to an end, the lifeless body of Ron Harmer emerges on the surface, but was herself promptly bitten and swallowed by the shark. In a futile attempt to steal the corpse of his friend to the beast, Peter finds himself holding the detonator dynamite that Ron had with him and, blinded by rage, actuates it. The Last Shark dies, torn apart by the explosion of dynamite. Trivia *The Last Shark, besides being much larger and stronger than most of the copies of its species, also seems to have the intelligence very close to that of humans, in addition to kill, more than for hunger, also for fun: when Peter Ron and hide in a cave underwater to escape him, understanding not to achieve them, you put one heap of rocks in front of the entrance to imprison them and condemn them to die drowned; Furthermore, to prevent the son of Wells to escape, stops the propeller of his boat, even in the course of his back injury; and finally we see him drag the piece of pier with above its prey in the open sea for them to stick with more comfort. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Animals Category:Predator Category:Amoral Category:Man-Eaters Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Mutilators Category:Protagonists Category:Enigmatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Sadomasochists Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Genderless